The Barrio Youth Mental Health Project (MH26910) was designed to assess the efficacy of an enriched school related program for improving the school performance and self esteem, and decrease reported discliplinary problems for junior high school students in an urban barrio neighborhood. In this, the 3rd project year we will work with 7th, 8th, and 9th grade students. The 8th and 9th grade students have been in the project for one or more years previously. The 7th grade group is new in this 3rd project year. The project is housed in Belvedere Junior High School in East Los Angeles, an urban barrio with a population more than 90% Mexican-American, Mexican national, or other Latino. The original research design was focused on the impact of project activities on three target groups: students, the parents of the students and teachers. Because of inadequate availability, the teacher target group will be deleted in the 3rd project year. The natural control group which was originally discussed was to be those students not randomly selected into the sample population. Concomitant enrollment of the student's family in the comprehensive health clinic was originally seen as a criteria for participation in the program. Because of lower than expected enrollment in the clinic, however, we altered the design to serve four different student population groups: those enrolled in both the school program and the clinic program and those in neither. Three sets of student variables are looked at in the study: students attitudes, school performance and with the attitudinal data it will be possible to look only at project subjects per se. (Confidentiality guidelines and school restrictions on testing makes attidue surveys of the control group impossible).